The Fall of a Great Kingdom
by JennJennHarm
Summary: You all had watched Ninjago, but have you ever heard this Question: What Happened to Kai and Nya's Parents?. Now here comes a Shocker only 4 Siblings knows and they have to fight the Ultimate Evil. But everything has a Price. Read to find out. This Story is completedly coming from My Mind. Rated T for mild Lanquage and possibly Blood.
1. Bizzare Dreams

_My Heart Skipped a thousand Beats when I saw this Monster what used to be my Brother. "Please don't hurt me! I never did something to Deserve this!" I cried. "That is the Problem you never did something! You could have stopped the Evil, but you decided to cry and run to the Corner! Because of you Mom and Dad are Dead! Prepare to die with them!" And then the last thing I saw was his Sword coming down and then Blackness._

I woke up with a Start. "Another one of those Dreams." I said out loud. A few minutes passed and I realized something. "Time to pack my things already, again?" You see I'm a traveler, I don't stay in one place forever. Ever since I lost my Parents I started to Question my Sanity. I keep getting those weird dreams about my Twin Brother and my little Sister. Since our Parents Death we didn't saw each other again. And that all Happened when I was 3. I don't even want to speak my last Name, Heck I couldn't even really remember it. I only know my First Name.

My Name is Ignes, Ignes the Girl with the Curse of the Cat.

**Authors Note:**

**Did you liked it? Cause I don't want to type something that no one wants to view.**

**And to all my Forum Sisters. It's hard in the Moment to get back. I understand if you don't want me back there.**

**And to all my Haters: ****Haters gonna Hate.**


	2. Gypsy's

I had my things packed already. Time to check everything to make sure I have everything. Let's see:

My Clothes. Check.

My Journal. Check.

My Gemstones. Check.

My Staff. Check.

Some Souvenirs from this Place. Check.

My Neckglace. Chec- Wait where is it?

I searched everywhere in this old raged Tent. Finally I found it. I don't want to lose it because it's the only thing left from my Mother and my Staff is the last thing from my Father. I don't want to lose any of my Stuff to be exact, that's why I check it every time before we leave to find a new Place to Stay for a While.

Yes I said _we, _I travel with Gypsy's. They are really Friendly towards me. Considering that I'm a Freak. I have Cat Ears and a Tail with a Flame on it. And my Ears are orange with Black Stripes like my Tail. It looks like I came from a Halloween Song from Vocaloid or something like that. But then again I'm not the only Freak here.


	3. The others

Well we have Janina, she can turn all of her things she drawed to Life, but she is sometimes to quiet, we barely see her outside of her Tent anymore. I'm a bit afraid for her well being.

Then there is Luna, she always has a Orb in the Shape of a Moon, she says that it belonged to her Grandmother. And the Streaks in her Hair makes her look like she rebelled against her Family. They are Dark Blue it really stands out against Black to be Honest.

And then there's Andrea, my Best Buddy here. It's like we are sisters, like we knowed each other for Years. Sometimes I still think about Mother's last Words: "You're not the first Girl in this Generation." I still don't understand what that means, but I'll figure it out, Eventually.

**So did you liked it?**

**Yes, I included myself. That's what written about Janina is all true.**

**Oh and Andrea is my BFF on DA , to make myself clear.**


	4. On the Bounty

*Meanwhile on the Bounty*

"Hey, Kai how come you never told us about your Parents?" asked an clueless Jay.

"Jay, I don't think it's a good Idea to ask Kai about that." Nya tried to stop Kai from punching Jay.

"Why does Kai want to punch Me? I didn't say something wrong!" Jay tried to defend himself, which he failed miserably.

"I sense Kai doesn't like to talk about that Topic." Answered Zane for Nya.

"Kai, I think you should tell them what Happened." Nya didn't wanted to hold these Secret anymore.

Kai looked Nya in her Eyes and saw the Pleading inside them.

"You're right Nya, we should tell them. After all, they deserve to know. You should all sit down."

The others did like Kai said.

"This isn't a Normal History. Even Zane's Past is Simpler than ours. It all started when I was still 3. Nya was 1 and a half. We lived near the Fire Castle-"

"Wait Fire Castle, isn't that a Myth?" Jay interrupted.

"No it isn't Jay. So can I continue?"

"Yes, yes you can."

"Okay. Well I had a twin Sister, I forget her Name already, nor do I want to Remember it."

"Why?"

"I tell you why, she is the Reason for ours Mothers Death!"

*To be continued.*

**And how was it?**

**Hey Guys! I think this is one of my longest Chapters. **

**And I have a Question.**

**Should I write a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon/Ninjago Crossover? **

**I already have the Plot and everything, so should I write it?**


	5. The truth is spitted out

Jay looked shocked, along with Lloyd. Cole and Zane tried to sort this new Information out and Sensei jut spitted his Tea, on poor Jay.

"Why me?" asked a drenched Jay.

"Can we continue, hopefully without getting Interrupted?" Kai said, clearly with some anger in his Voice.

The others were a bit shocked and then sitted completely still. They didn't even Dare to Interrupt Kai and Nya again.

'They are like Kids sometimes' Nya thought.

"Okay, I think it's better when we start in the Beginning." Nya said.

*Flashback*

*14 Years ago*

_"Kai! Kai! There are some Weird Soldiers approaching!" a 1 and half Year old Nya shouted._

_"Nya can you explain me how they looked?" asked a 3 Year old Kai._

_"They have Black, Silver and Orange looking Armor. And pitch Black Swords." answered a slightly irretated Nya._

_"Oh No! We need to tell Mom and Dad, fast!" Kai grabbed Nya's Hand and huried Inside of the Castle._

_"Kai, what's going on?" _

_"I tell you when we find Mom and Dad!"_

_They ran in Silence for the Rest of the Run. A few Minutes later they were before the Door of the Throne Room. Kai pushed the Door open._

_"Kai, Nya, why do you have to Hurry?" asked their Mother._

_"Mom, Dad! We need to tell you something." asked Kai._

_"What is it then?" asked their Father._

_"Dad, Nya saw the Ash Soldiers."_

*To be continued again.*

**Okay, I know that I'm being Mean with this Cliffhangers, but a good Story needs a few good Cliffies.**

**And this is the longest Chapters of all my Chapters.**

**On a more Serious Note:**

**School is starting again. Uggh. Updates are even less likely. So if you think I need to Update more. I HAVE A LIFE TOO!**

**Oh and for a few People that know me since I written my first Story: "Two Sides of Kai."**

**I'm not gonna put it on Fanfiction again, because I'm done with the Pairing KaiXCole.**

**If you want to continue it please tell me through an PM.**

**JennJennHarm over and out.**

**There was a little info Mystake. Thanks to Iheartninjago2010 for pointing it out.**


End file.
